Dear Journal
by Kerantli
Summary: a small part Lily Luna's journal, Written for the Precise Challenge on HPFC forum


**I do not own Harry Potter universe, nor do I own Lily Luna, this is just my personal version of her.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd June 2027<strong>_

_**Dear Journal;**_

_**Twenty years and fifty-five days they had been together, according to my father, a long time I know. So why 'had'? Well, turns out she found someone else to play with. Someone more handsome, with better eyesight and probably a better hairstyle. I shouldn't be so hard on him, but after being with one person for twenty years, it's hard to let go. Only so much can happen to one person before they become to look at the moon with hollow victory in their eyes while thinking of their loved ones. The ones that were brought up with two loving parents and never wanted them to leave each other. Well that's what happened to Ginevra and Harry Potter, my parents.**_

_**I am Lily Luna Potter, and I am a child from a broken marriage.**_

_**There is also James Sirius, my eldest brother at 19, trainee Auror and a charming ladies-man, and then Albus Severus, the middle child, the one most people forget about unless he is around his best friend/boyfriend, Scorpius, and also fresh out of Hogwarts.**_

_**Oh, I can hear shouting again so I better go.**_

_**Lily Luna x**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>31st March 2028<strong>_

_**Dear Journal**_

_**Well the last time I wrote in here was last year, I apologise for that, I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts and it's strange not having near enough half the school populated by my cousins, only Hugo and Louis are left now, other than me, but I'm only half a Weasley. Louis dragged me to watch the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match over the weekend, it lasted the whole of twenty minutes and fifty five seconds. Louis says the last time a match lasted so little time was when my dad was a Seeker and almost swallowed the Snitch, of course I knew that, but I couldn't exactly ask him to be quiet... Could I Journal? **_

_**It turned out that Mother left Dad because Dad had found a 'boyfriend'. **_

_**He is way too old to have a boyfriend Journal. **_

_**He kept looking at me with lying eyes (my dad, not the boyfriend, I've not even met the boyfriend, just managed to get a name before he rushed through the Floo) every time I asked him if there had been anyone else. The guilty stance was easy to figure out, as were the late nights he had been having. I don't mind it though; it explains Albus' fascination towards blond males too, though I don't think Father and Son should like the same family... Yeah... Dad likes Mr Malfoy... Apparently he had since he was in school.**_

_**Scorpius is naturally taking all this with the Malfoy grace, as in acting the drama queen and victim. Albus is taking it slightly better, saying that it doesn't matter as it still wouldn't be incest if dad and Mr Malfoy get married. James blew up his room when he found out and Teddy is too wrapped up in Victoire to see his god father right now...**_

_**I've prattled on enough now though Journal, I also have Transfigurations homework to do**_

_**Lily Luna x**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6th June 2028<strong>_

_**Dear Journal;**_

_**The lake is so pretty in the moon, reflecting it back into the sky almost like a mirror. Journal, I've actually met someone, he is sweet, cute, and isn't part of the Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Scamander clan! His name is Lee Stokes. He's six foot tall Journal! How can a 16 year old be 6 foot tall already? He treats me like a princess, though the downfall is he plays Quidditch, but I'm sure I can get over that as he does treat me right. Sometimes I do wish you could talk back to me, it's hard when I have no one else to talk to about girly things. **_

_**I've been counting the kisses and hand caresses, it seems like there's becoming a pattern. Each time I've written in you, the numbers twenty and fifty five have always come up.**_

_**But back to Lee. He took me to Hogsmeade over the weekend, and I admit, I got a bit wasted on Butterbeer, but he was so sweet over it, just laughing it off when I apologised the next day. He said I was CUTE! I could have died from the squeal overload going on in my brain!**_

_**My parents though? Dad is still going on about Mr Malfoy; and Mother... Well, I've not heard from Mother since the start of the school year. Aunt Hermione has said that she is okay though, apparently in the Bahamas right now. Not heard from James or Albus though either. The gits promised me they would write, but they haven't, and now the school year is nearly finished, I'm glad I don't have O. or N.E. this year, but that still hasn't stopped the teachers giving us more homework to do.**_

_**Speaking of which, I better go and do mine.**_

_**Lily Luna x**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> LILY LUNA SMELLS BAD! <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong> 18th August 2028<strong>_

_**Dear Journal;**_

_**I am mortified one of my brothers got hold of you! This is more of a small list entry though**_

_**1. Lee is still around, I think it's the real thing Journal...**_

_**2. Dad has made it official with Mr Malfoy, and we now have to call him Draco.**_

_**3. Scorpius is mortified over the whole thing, as Dad made it official just after Scorpius proposed to Albus.**_

_**4. James is just James.**_

_**5. Mother has been back for her things, and the house seems empty without her**_

_**Well that's about it...**_

_**Lily Luna x**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>30th June 2029<strong>_

_**Dear Journal;**_

_**I believe now is the time to give you up. It's been almost a year since I last wrote in you, and while I will miss you, I just don't know what to put in you anymore. Albus and Scorpius got 'married', well as good as married a gay couple can be. James has found a girl, and Lee and I have gotten more serious, and yeah, I just never know what to put in you Journal. We have done the 'dirty deed' and I enjoyed it more than what I thought I would. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Rose and Victoire when I asked them if it hurt or was weird...**_

_**Well, for the last time, where the time is exactly 20:55pm...**_

_**I say bye Journal.**_

_**Lily Luna x**_


End file.
